The Story of the Desert Kingdom Book I
by Scarlet Natsume
Summary: Tersebutlah sebuah kisah mengenai kehidupan masyarakat padang pasir. Pengambilalihan istana menjadi pemicu semua yang terjadi. YugixAtem. Please review.
1. Chapter 00: Prologue

**Disclaimer : **_**Yu-Gi-Oh isn't mine. I'm sure you've known it.**_

**Warning : **_**OOC. Yaoi. Membosankan. Tidak nyambung. Pengulangan kata.

* * *

**_

Derap kaki yang terburu-buru, dan jeritan pilu, serta tebasan menggema antara dinding-dinding batu istana. Itulah yang terdengar di telinga seorang anak yang berada dalam gendongan ibunya. Walau ibunya mendekapnya erat agar tidak melihat itu semua, tetap saja suara-suara itu masih terdengar.

Dia bisa mendengar detak jantung ibunya yang sangat kencang, entah itu karena beliau telah lama berlari atau karena hal lain. Dia bisa merasakan deru nafas berat dari wanita yang telah melahirkan dan membesarkannya itu. Seorang pria yang merupakan ayahandanya, berlari mendampingi dia dan ibunya. Bisa terlihat kekhawatiran dan ketakutan terlihat jelas di raut wajahnya yang kelelahan.

Jeritan terdengar lagi. Kali ini semakin dekat. Ayahanda dan ibundanya terlihat semakin pucat, cengkeraman ibundanya semakin erat terasa di tubuhnya yang kecil, membuatnya mengernyit sakit.

Angin malam terasa menyapu kulitnya ketika mereka bertiga sampai di kebun belakang istana. Kebun kesayangan ibunda, yang dirawat oleh beliau dengan penuh sayang. Dia menggeser wajahnya sedikit. Memang gelap, tetapi masih bisa sedikit terlihat sesuatu dan hal itu membuatnya menyesal telah menoleh.

Seseorang – yang merupakan salah satu pengasuhnya – terkapar berlumuran darah, bunga-bunga bulan yang putih bersih ternodai merahnya cairan kental berbau amis itu.

Derap kaki terdengar dekat. Ayahandanya berbalik, menarik pedang seakan siap menghadang siapapun yang datang. Dia bisa mendengar teriakan ayahanda yang kemudian dibalas oleh ibundanya. Dia tidak tahu apa yang mereka debatkan, pembicaraan mereka sangat cepat dan dia masih baru belajar berbicara. Tapi, satu hal yang dia mengerti.

Bahwa ayahandanya berniat mengorbankan dirinya demi mereka berdua.

Terasa ibundanya kembali berlari, meninggalkan ayahanda. Sesuatu menetes di wajahnya, dia mengadah, menyadari air mata yang mengalir deras di wajah cantik ibundanya. Dia menjulurkan tangannya untuk menghapus air mata itu, dibalas senyuman lirih dari wanita yang dia sayangi.

Jeritan ayahandannya terdengar. Mata mereka berdua melebar. Ibundanya memeluknya erat, air mata semakin deras mengalir.

Dalam hati dia bertanya-tanya, mengapa dadanya tiba-tiba terasa sakit?

Apakah ini yang dirasakan ibunya sedari tadi?

Karena...

Dia juga merasakan sesuatu yang basah mengalir dari kedua matanya.

Langkah kaki mengagetkan mereka. Ekspresi ibundanya menjadi horor, semakin pucat. Di hadapan mereka ada satu pintu, itupun hanya bisa dilalui oleh anak kecil sepertinya. Mereka tidak punya waktu lagi, 'mereka' semakin dekat. Kali ini rasa takut menjalari tubuhnya, dia gemetar menatap ibundanya.

"Ibunda..." Dia mencengkeram baju ibundanya erat. Beliau menggeleng pelan, menempelkan telunjuk di bibir anaknya.

"Ssst, jangan bersuara, anakku." Beliau tersenyum, senyum yang sangat lembut. "Atau mereka akan menemukan kita."

Anaknya hanya menelengkan kepala seakan dia bingung.

Suara ranting terinjak terdengar sangat dekat. dia bisa merasakan tubuh ibundanya menegang. Beliau melepaskan sesuatu dari lehernya dan menaruhnya dalam genggaman anaknya. Kalung dengan liontin piramida terbalik berukiran mata udjat. Kedua matanya yang berwarna ruby menatapnya hangat, menariknya dalam dekapan, nafas terasa di telinganya.

"Temui Aisyah, pendeta wanita penjaga kuil batu tulis selatan. Ceritakan padanya apa yang terjadi di sini." Senyum mengembang di wajah cantik ibundanya. "Aku yakin dia akan merawatmu dengan sangat baik."

Anaknya mengangguk.

Jemari yang halus mengelus pipinya. "Lalu, carilah nama tiga dewa pelindung negeri ini, beserta enam orang terpilih. Mereka akan melindungimu. Kau ingat kisah yang selalu ibu ucapkan, kan?"

Anak dalam dekapannya mengangguk lagi. "Saat kegelapan menaungi, cahaya para dewa akan memandu melalui orang pilihan yang telah menerima titah-Nya. Memandu Pharaoh dalam legenda menarik segalanya menuju kemenangan dalam balutan emas dan perak yang terbungkus oleh waktu."

"Benar, sayang. Teruslah mengingatnya. Itu akan menjadi pedomanmu untuk mencari mereka."

Suara teriakan mengagetkan mereka.

"Mereka di sana!"

Mata ibundanya melebar. Dia segera membuka pintu yang merupakan satu-satunya jalan keluar. Mendorong anaknya keluar area istana. Anaknya terbelalak terkejut, dia berbalik menggedor-gedor pintu tertutup yang ditahan oleh ibundanya dibaliknya.

"Ibunda! Kenapa-"

"Pergi, sebelum mereka mengejarmu!"

"Tapi-"

"Pergi!"

Bentakan ibundanya membuatnya tersentak mundur. Dia menelan ludah, tubuhnya gemetar. Baru kali ini ibundanya membentak, dan dia merasa takut.

"Pergilah, sayang. Jangan sampai mereka mendapatkanmu juga. Kumohon." Suara lirih terdengar sayup dari balik pintu.

Dia ingin membantah, tetapi suara derap kaki terdengar. Dia mengangguk, sebelum kedua kakinya bergerak membawanya lari entah ke mana. Air mata mengalir dari sepasang mata yang berwarna hampir sama dengan mata ibundanya.

Amara hanya berdiri diam mendengarkan suara langkah kaki anaknya yang semakin jauh. Air mata mengalir deras di pipinya. Bilah besi yang tajam menyambut pandangannya. Dia menghapus air matanya, mengangkat wajahnya, memasang ekspresi dingin dan berani, menghadap seorang pria yang telah membunuh suaminya.

Pria itu tersenyum licik, dia menjilat bibirnya. Matanya menelusuri Laila dari atas sampai bawah. "Sungguh disayangkan wanita cantik sepertimu akan mati. Bagaimana kalau kuberikan tawaran? Hidupmu akan kuampuni, sebagai gantinya kau akan menjadi budakku."

Istri dari Pharaoh yang telah almarhum itu tersenyum sinis. Tatapannya dingin. "Aku lebih memilih mati daripada harus menjadi budak orang yang lebih rendah dari sampah sepertimu."

Alis pria itu berkedut, ekspresinya mengeras. Genggamannya mengetat di gagang pedangnya. "Sayang sekali." Dia mengangkat pedangnya tinggi, mengayunkannya ke tubuh wanita di hadapannya.

Darah menyembur dari tebasan lebar di tubuh langsing sang ratu. Tubuh itu kemudian ambruk, menghasilkan genangan darah di tanah yang dingin.

Amara menutup kedua matanya, senyum menenangkan tersungging di bibirnya, menerima Dewa Anubis untuk mencabut jiwanya yang telah ada dalam cengkeraman-Nya.

'_Aku mencintaimu, anakku...'_ Suara hati bergumam, sementara nafasnya semakin berat. _'Kumohon, Dewa Amon, ini permintaan hamba yang terakhir. Jangan sampai mereka mendapatkannya.'_ Tubuhnya mulai mendingin, dia tidak bisa merasakan apapun lagi. _'Semoga kau menemukan orang yang akan mencintaimu sepenuh hati suatu hari nanti.' _Nafasnya berhenti, detak jantungnya melambat. _'Selamat tinggal, Atem. Aku akan selalu mengawasimu di dunia sana.'_

Angin gurun yang dingin berhembus menyapu tubuh yang telah kaku itu. Aura kehidupan tidak terasa lagi, yang ada hanyalah kehampaan malam yang menyelimuti istana. Hanya bau kematian yang menyeruak di dalamnya.


	2. Chapter 00: Title

**......**

**.....**

**....**

**...**

**..**

**.**

**When the death has haunted them.**

**When she has wrapped them in her arms.**

**In the coldness of desert wind**

**The darkness will come to them.**

**They remember nothing of this.**

**They remember nothing of the world they came from.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**STORY OF THE DESERT KINGDOM**

**BOOK I**

"**SLAVERY"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**..**

**...**

**.....**

**.......**

**..........**


	3. Chapter 01

Jendela kayu berbentuk setengah bulat terbuka lebar, daun pintunya berderit karena angin yang berhembus semilir. Cahaya anugerah dari dewa matahari menembus menerangi ruangan batu yang gelap. Terlihat beberapa sel dengan jeruji kayu berjejer berantakan. Ruangan bergoyang-goyang seiring roda kayu yang ditarik unta berputar.

Dia terbangun perlahan, merasakan cahaya matahari mengelus lembut pipinya, udara berpasir menyambut indera penciumannya. Kedua matanya terbuka dengan malas, menoleh ke arah jendela, hanya bisa melihat jelasnya langit biru dari sel dimana dia ditempatkan.

Derak rantai besar yang mengikat kedua tangan dan kakinya, memecah keheningan. Kekang yang mengikat terasa mencekik di lehernya. Lebam dan luka-luka menghiasi tubuhnya, beberapa merupakan luka yang masih baru, sisanya ada yang mulai bernanah. Tidak ada yang merawat luka-lukanya dengan baik.

Bola matanya bergerak-gerak, melihat beberapa orang lain yang juga dikurung di sel berbeda. Keadaan mereka tidak berbeda darinya. Tetapi mereka tidak bisa berharap lebih, sudah syukur mereka berada dalam kereta yang memiliki atap dalam perjalanan ini. Banyak sekali jenis mereka yang dibawa dalam kerangkeng kayu tanpa atap, melalui panasnya gurun.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Sebuah suara terdengar, dia menoleh ke arah sel di sebelahnya, melihat seorang lelaki yang sebaya dengannya duduk bersandarkan jeruji kayu dengan rantai mengikat tangan dan kakinya.

Dia mengangguk, menjawab pertanyaan lelaki itu. Lelaki yang menjadi temannya sepanjang perjalanan ini.

"Ya, begitulah." Dia melihat wajah lelah temannya, ekspresinya menjadi khawatir. "Apa kau tidak tidur lagi semalam, Achmed?"

Achmed menggeleng, sebelum tersenyum kepadanya. "Rasanya sulit untuk tidur, mengetahui bahwa kita akan segera berpisah."

Dia terdiam, menatap temannya, senyum sedih tersungging di bibirnya. "Kau benar." Dia menoleh ke arah jendela. "Apa kau tahu kita ada di mana sekarang?"

Temannya itu hanya mengangkat bahu. "Tidak tahu. Tapi, sepertinya kita akan berhenti."

Bersamaan dengan itu, gerakan kereta berhenti. Dia bisa mendengar suara-suara keramaian di luar. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Kedua matanya menutup kembali, dia menyandarkan tubuhnya di jeruji kayu, helaan nafas keluar dari mulutnya. Dia dan temannya kembali menyunggingkan senyum sedih.

_Inilah saatnya._

* * *

Suara-suara keramaian penduduk memenuhi telinganya, sementara kuda yang ditungganginya berjalan perlahan melalui jalur yang dipenuhi orang-orang. Jubah panjangnya menutupi tubuhnya dari sinar mentari yang terik. Orang-orang tak bisa melihat wajahnya, karena tudung yang menutupi kepalanya.

"Hari ini panas, ya?" erang seorang pria berambut pirang kejinggaan, yang juga menunggangi kuda, di belakangnya.

Lelaki di sampingnya mendengus. "Namanya juga padang pasir, Jou. Jelas saja panas." tukasnya kesal. Wajar saja, sejak mereka meninggalkan istana, yang dia dengar hanyalah keluhan dan keluhan dari rekannya.

Jou nyengir main-main ke arah lelaki berkulit cokelat itu. "Jangan marah begitu, dong, Heba. Aku cuma bercanda."

Ucapan Jou ini membuat tali kesabaran lelaki bernama Heba putus. "Bercanda? Kau bilang bercanda? Aku terus mendengar keluhanmu sejak kita meninggalkan istana, dan kau bilang bahwa kau hanya bercanda?" bentaknya ngamuk. Jou setengah mengangkat sebelah tangannya, cengiran lebar masih terlihat di wajahnya.

Kekehan terdengar dari lelaki yang duluan di depan mereka. Dia menoleh, tudungnya bergeser sedikit, membuat wajahnya terlihat kedua rekannya. "Jangan menggodanya terus, Jou. Dia sudah mencak-mencak karena perbuatan para pejabat itu, jangan membuatnya tambah marah."

Cengiran Jou justru semakin lebar. "Habisnya asyik sekali menggodanya. Dan kau ingat ekspresi para pejabat gila itu waktu melihat amukannya, Yugi? Lucu sekali!"

Heba langsung menjitak Jou yang tertawa keras. "Tidak ada yang harus ditertawakan!"

Yugi menggeleng dan tertawa melihat tingkah mereka.

"Ah! Kau juga sama, Yugi!" Heba cemberut.

"Ternyata tepat membawa kalian berdua, perjalanan ini menjadi tidak membosankan." kata Yugi, tersenyum.

Jou merangkul Heba. "Iya, kan? Iya, kan? Coba kalau si Heba ini tidak mengamuk, pasti akan lebih seru lagi!"

"Lepaskan, Jou! Aku akan jatuh!" bentak Heba, menepis tangan rekannya. "Dan bukan salahku aku ngamuk!" lanjut Heba, menuding Jou.

Senyum Yugi semakin lebar, tetapi wajahnya menjadi serius. "Dia benar. Siapapun pasti akan marah jika diperlakukan tidak sopan seperti itu. Hanya karena kita adalah perwakilan dari daerah kecil, bukan berarti mereka bisa bersikap tidak sopan pada kita."

Helaan nafas keluar dari mulut Heba. "Aku, sih, tidak masalah diperlakukan tidak sopan. Yang membuatku marah adalah mereka menghina Yugi! Padahal Yugi itu, kan-"

"Ssst... diam." Yugi memotong ucapan Heba, telunjuk di bibirnya. Dia membelokkan kudanya, diikuti dua rekannya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Jou serius.

Yugi tidak menjawab. Kuda mereka terus berjalan menuju balik bukit batu, sampai akhirnya mereka melihat keramaian yang terjadi di bawah sekumpulan pohon kurma. Beberapa tenda dan sebuah panggung kayu besar berdiri. Banyak orang sibuk meneriakkan sesuatu.

Jou bersiul melihat itu. "Ada apa ramai-ramai di sana?"

"Entahlah." kata Yugi, menghentikan laju kudanya.

Mata Heba menyipit, dan lalu terbelalak, menyadari sesuatu. "Itu pasar."

Kedua rekannya menoleh ke arahnya. "Pasar?" tanya mereka, disambut anggukan Heba.

Jou langsung melompat dari kudanya, dan menambatkannya di pohon terdekat. "Siip... cari rumah makan! Kebetulan aku lapar!"

"Ah! tunggu, Jou!" seru Heba, mencoba mencegah Jou. Tetapi terlambat, Jou telah berlari pergi.

Yugi menggeleng-geleng maklum. "Dasar Jou, dan makanannya."

Heba melompat turun, menambatkan kudanya di pohon. "Lebih baik kita kejar dia, bisa gawat kalau mereka melihat _itu_." ujarnya, sebelum menggumamkan mantera proteksi untuk melindungi kuda mereka.

"Apa maksud-" Mata Yugi melebar, mengerti maksud ucapan Heba. "Jangan-jangan, pasar itu..."

Lelaki berkulit gelap itu mengangguk, wajahnya serius. "Ya. Itu pasar budak."

* * *

Derit pintu jeruji kayu membawanya kembali sadar, dia mengernyit sakit ketika rantai yang terhubung dengan kekangnya ditarik secara kasar, membuatnya jatuh dengan keras. Tubuhnya terasa lemas karena dia tidak makan selama sekiranya dua minggu, dan terakhir kali dia minum adalah sehari yang lalu. Kepalanya sedikit berkunang-kunang akibat jatuh tadi.

"Ayo jalan!" bentak pria besar yang menarik rantai kekangnya.

Kekhawatiran tersirat di mata Achmed melihat temannya diseret keluar sel dengan paksa. Dia ingin mengucapkan sesuatu, tetapi gelengan kepala dari temannya membuatnya mengurungkan niat.

Temannya menggerakkan mulutnya, berbicara tanpa suara, lalu tersenyum menenangkan sebelum terhuyung-huyung mengikuti pria yang menariknya.

Kepedihan terlihat di wajah lelaki remaja itu, sementara tubuhnya nyaris jatuh beberapa kali karena tarikan kekang yang terlalu kuat. Kepalanya menunduk serendah mungkin. Nafasnya sangat pelan, seakan dia tidak bernafas, berhati-hati agar pria di depannya tidak mendengar nafasnya. Dia tidak ingin menambah luka di tubuhnya gara-gara dihukum hanya karena bernafas.

Dia melihat cahaya sekilas dari pintu yang terbuka, sebelum sebuah kain menutupi kedua matanya. Dia merasakan tubuhnya ditarik kembali dengan kasar. Suara teriakan pedagang memenuhi telinganya, disambut teriakan-teriakan yang menyebutkan harga dari para pembeli.

Teriakan 'terjual' dari pedagang menusuk hatinya. Ada satu orang lagi yang terjual untuk bekerja di ladang, atau... untuk hal yang lain. Dan sebentar lagi, dirinyalah yang akan seperti itu.

Dia bersyukur kedua matanya ditutup. Dia tidak ingin melihat wajah-wajah orang yang menyerukan harga untuk mendapatkannya. Setiap orang yang menawarkan harga, selalu memiliki wajah yang penuh nafsu terhadapnya. Dan dia sangat muak akan hal itu. Jantungnya berdegup semakin kencang seiring langkah yang diambil, dia mengepalkan tangannya, berusaha menenangkan diri.

Satu tarikan terakhir, rantai yang mengikat kedua tangannya dilepas. Suara-suara teriakan semakin keras. Bersikap penurut, jangan melakukan gerakan apapun, dalam hati dia bergumam. Dengan bersikap baik, mungkin dia akan mendapatkan kehidupan yang lebih baik dari yang sebelumnya. Dia sempat berharap begitu, tetapi setelah berganti-ganti majikan, sepertinya hal itu sangat mustahil di dunia ini.

Suara jeritan histeris dari para wanita dan decakan kagum dari para pria, terdengar jelas di telinganya, disusul gumaman dan obrolan. Mereka membicarakannya, dia tahu itu. Dia sudah biasa mendengar orang-orang yang heran apa dia cukup kuat untuk melakukan pekerjaan-pekerjaan berat, atau cukup patuh untuk menjadi penghangat ranjang, dan sebagainya.

"Dimulai dari 50 dirham!"

Teriakan pedagang itu langsung disambut para pembeli yang meneriakkan harga. Semakin lama, semakin tinggi harga yang ditawar. Mayoritas suara lelaki, hanya beberapa suara perempuan yang menawar dirinya.

Panasnya gurun mulai mempengaruhinya, keringat membanjiri tubuhnya, penutup mata basah karena keringat yang mengalir di dahinya. Rasa pusing kembali melanda dirinya, perutnya terasa melilit karena lama tidak diisi. Walau begitu, dia masih diam berdiri tidak bergerak, menunggu dengan tenang sampai penawaran selesai.

Suara teriakan semakin lama semakin berkurang. Harga semakin tinggi ditawarkan. Dia menelan ludah, merasa tubuhnya tidak sanggup lagi untuk berdiri.

Dan kemudian, suara lelaki yang dalam membuatnya tersentak.

"Perlihatkan kedua matanya, dan aku akan pertimbangkan memberimu tiga kali lipat dari harga itu!"

* * *

"Jou, tunggu!" teriak Heba, tetapi Jou tidak berhenti sampai pada akhirnya Heba menarik bahu lelaki itu dengan kasar. "Kubilang tunggu!"

"Huwaaa!" jerit Jou, terjungkal jatuh ke belakang, membawa Heba ikut jatuh dengannya.

Yugi membungkuk terengah-engah, kemudian berdiri dan membetulkan kain yang menutupi tubuhnya.

"Apa, sih? Sakit, tahu!" bentak Jou kesal.

Heba menjitak kepalanya. "Kau ini! Jangan main lari saja!" Dia menghela nafas, urat masih mencuat di dahinya. "Tempat ini berbahaya buatmu, asal kau tahu itu!"

Jou mengerjap. "Eh? Berbahaya?"

Lelaki berkulit gelap di sampingnya mengangguk, wajah serius. "Ini tempat lelang budak."

Wajah Jou langsung pucat pasi mendengar hal itu. Dia menelan ludah. "Lelang... budak...?"

"Iya, makanya-"

"300 dirham!"

Sebuah teriakan mengagetkan mereka. Mereka menoleh, melihat orang-orang saling berlomba-lomba menawarkan harga.

"350!"

"430!"

"500!"

"1000!"

Mata Heba lebar, mulutnya menganga. "Gila, tawaran harganya tinggi sekali." gumamnya tak percaya.

Jou pun begitu, walau wajahnya masih pucat. "Benar. Ini harga yang terlalu tinggi hanya untuk menawar budak. Budak macam apa yang ditawarkan?" tanya Jou heran.

Yugi terkesiap, kemudian menepuk bahu mereka. "Hei, lihat itu." ucapnya tak percaya, sembari menunjuk seseorang yang berdiri di atas panggung.

Heba dan Jou berdiri, mencoba melihat apa yang ditunjuk Yugi. Dan tak lama, mereka pun terkesiap, ekspresi tak percaya yang sama dengan Yugi, menghiasi wajah mereka.

"I-itu..." gumam Heba, matanya lebar melihat seorang lelaki belasan tahun yang berdiri diam di atas panggung. "Dia... agak mirip denganmu."

Jou menoleh ke arah Yugi. "Apa kau punya saudara selain kakak kembarmu?"

Yugi menggeleng. "Aku hanya punya satu saudara, dan aku ragu kakak kembarku itu berakhir di pelelangan budak." jawabnya serius. "Selain itu, warna kulitnya terlalu gelap jika itu kakak kembarku."

"1500!"

Suara pedagang terdengar. "1500 dirham! Ada lagi yang mau menawar?"

"1700!"

"2000!"

"Harganya semakin diluar jangkauan..." komentar Heba, takjub.

"Ya, benar." Jou menyetujui. "Sayangnya kedua matanya ditutup. Aku ingin melihat seluruh wajahnya dengan jelas."

Kesunyian terjadi di antara mereka, yang terdengar hanyalah suara-suara yang meneriakkan harga, sampai Jou terkesiap keras.

"Kenapa, Jou?" tanya Heba, khawatir.

Jou megap-megap menunjuk papan yang ada di tangan seorang pria besar. "Bu-budak itu... budak ya-ya-yang... seperti i-i-i-itu...?" serunya terkejut, kedua matanya membulat.

Heba mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Seperti itu?" tanyanya bingung, sebelum kedua matanya tertumbuk pada papan yang ditunjuk Jou. Membuatnya ikut terkesiap juga. "I-i-itu? Benarkah?" serunya.

Yugi tidak mendengar teriakan kaget rekan-rekannya. Tatapannya terpaku pada budak yang berdiri di atas panggung. Entah kenapa dia merasa tertarik pada budak itu. Semakin lama dia memandangi budak tersebut, semakin banyak pertanyaan yang berputar dalam pikirannya. Kenapa wajah budak itu mirip dengannya? Seperti apa dia? Apa warna matanya?

Dan itu membuatnya meneriakkan sesuatu.

"Perlihatkan kedua matanya, dan aku akan pertimbangkan memberimu tiga kali lipat dari harga itu!"

Kesunyian menyeruak, semua orang menoleh ke arahnya, termasuk kedua rekannya. Jou dan Heba melongo menatapnya, sebelum mencengkeram bahunya dan menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, Yugi?" sahut mereka berdua. "Kenapa kau juga ikut menyahut! Memangnya kau mau membelinya?"

Yugi berusaha melepaskan dirinya, kepalanya terasa pusing karena digoyang-goyang. Dia kembali berteriak pada pedagang, menghiraukan dua rekannya yang mencak-mencak. "Aku akan membayar tiga kali lipat dari harga terakhir atas budak itu jika kau memperlihatkan kedua matanya!"

Pedagang – yang tergiur atas tawaran Yugi – langsung memerintahkan pekerjanya untuk melepas kain yang menutupi kedua mata budak itu.

"Yugi! Apa-apaan kau ini?" bentak Heba. "Asal kau tahu, dia itu berbeda dari budak-budak yang selama ini kau beli! Dia budak sex!"

Yugi meliriknya tanpa ekspresi. "Memangnya kenapa? Aku tidak peduli."

Heba menepuk dahinya sendiri dengan keras, menyerah atas kekeraskepalaan rekannya yang satu itu. "Aku sama sekali tidak menduga kau orang yang seperti itu!" gerutunya, kedua tangan terlipat di depan dadanya.

Jou menepuk bahunya. "Sudah... sudah... biarkan dia. Kau tahu bagaimana dia, kan, jika sudah menginginkan sesuatu?" ujarnya.

X

Budak itu mengernyit silau ketika kain yang menutupi matanya dilepas. Setelah beberapa saat, bola matanya bergerak-gerak mencari seseorang yang meneriakkan permintaan aneh itu, sampai tatapannya tertuju pada tiga orang yang berdiri agak jauh dari gerombolan pembeli yang lain. Pandangannya terpaku pada orang yang memakai jubah panjang dengan tudung menutupi wajah. Apa orang itu yang berteriak tadi?

Yugi, Jou, dan Heba memandang takjub saat melihat sepasang bola mata beririskan warna merah dan cokelat bercampur dengan transparannya warna sinar mentari itu. Begitu pun para penawar lainnya, nafas mereka seakan berhenti karena kaget saat melihatnya.

"3300!"

"3500!"

"3550!"

"4000..." tawar Yugi, dengan nada malas dan masa bodo, kemudian menyadari bahwa budak itu terus menatapnya.

"4170!"

"4300!"

"5000!" Yugi melakukan penawaran terakhir. Suasana langsung sunyi, hanya terdengar beberapa gumaman sebelum sunyi sepenuhnya.

"Ada lagi yang mau menawar?" seru pedagang, hanya disambut dengan kesunyian. "Satu... dua... tidak ada? Baiklah! Terjual pada tuan yang di sana!" lanjutnya, menunjuk ke arah Yugi.

Heba menghela nafas. "Terjual... hhh... dasar. Aku tidak mau tahu." Dia berbalik, kembali menuju tempat kuda-kuda mereka.

"Ah, hei! Tunggu!" teriak Jou, mengejar Heba, setelah menepuk bahu Yugi.

* * *

Budak itu diseret paksa menuju belakang panggung, dimana dia akan diserahkan pada majikan barunya. Lehernya terasa tercekik saat rantai kekang ditarik terlalu kuat, tapi dia tetap diam berjalan sementara kepala tetap menunduk.

"Tetap di sini." perintah pria besar yang menyeretnya. Dia melihat pria besar itu pergi, meninggalkannya berdiri di belakang panggung sendiri. Pikirannya tiba-tiba dipenuhi keinginan untuk kabur. Kabur, lari dari sini. Tetapi, kedua kakinya tidak mau bergerak.

Segalanya terasa melayang, tubuhnya mulai lemas. Jemarinya tiba-tiba menjadi dingin, gemetar, dan rasa sesak memenuhi dadanya. Kakinya tak bisa lagi menopang tubuhnya, membuatnya jatuh berlutut di tanah berpasir.

Sepasang mata violet hanyalah satu-satunya yang dia lihat sebelum segalanya menjadi gelap.


	4. Chapter 02

**Disclaimer : _Yu-Gi-Oh isn't mine. I'm sure you've known it._**

* * *

Suara-suara ribut bergema di telinganya, sementara dia mengernyit menyambut kesadaran yang tiba memenuhi tubuhnya. Kedua matanya perlahan terbuka, dan mengernyit lagi saat cahaya yang agak terang dari _mushrabiyya _menyilaukan matanya.

Dia mengerjap beberapa kali untuk membiasakan matanya, sebelum memandang ke arah sekeliling dengan pandangan penuh selidik. Dimana dia? Dia ingat pelelangan budak dengan dirinya sebagai objek, teriakan-teriakan harga dari para pembelinya, dan lalu...

...lalu...

...apa?

Kedua alisnya mengerut serius, sementara dia bangkit duduk. Apa yang terjadi setelah itu? Ingatannya buram.

Suara langkah kaki yang samar dari balik pintu membuyarkan lamunannya. Dalam hati dia merasa panik, walau dari luar dia terlihat tenang. Karena pengalamannya melayani majikan-majikannya yang lama, dia mengetahui bahwa lebih baik tetap memasang wajah datar apapun yang terjadi.

Suara langkah kaki itu semakin dekat, sebelum berhenti, disusul kemudian pintu terbuka memperlihatkan seorang wanita berambut jingga panjang masuk sembari membawa baskom berisi air dan sebuah kain. Mata wanita itu melebar saat melihat orang yang duduk di atas ranjang, sebelum tersenyum dan menghampirinya.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanyanya, menaruh baskom di meja kayu di samping ranjang.

Lelaki itu terdiam, tidak yakin harus menjawab apa. Dia terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik wanita itu.

Beberapa lama kemudian, dia memutuskan untuk bertanya.

"Apa anda... majikan baru hamba?" tanyanya pelan, berhati-hati untuk tidak membuat kesalahan.

Gerakan wanita itu terhenti. Matanya melebar terkejut menatap lelaki yang merasa gelisah itu. Kesunyian terasa sesaat sebelum tawa kecil dari wanita itu terdengar, membuat lelaki budak itu kaget dan merasa terhina – walau dia memang sudah terhina.

Wanita berambut jingga itu, seakan merasakan perasaan lelaki itu, menghentikan tawanya dan tersenyum lembut. "Bukan. Aku hanya pembantu di sini."

Raut wajah kaget benar-benar terlihat di wajah lelaki itu. "Pembantu?" Matanya menelusuri gaun sederhana yang dikenakan wanita di hadapannya. "Tapi... pakaian anda..."

Wanita itu mengerjap, dia lalu melirik pakaiannya sendiri, sebelum nyengir. "Oh... ini? Jangan dipedulikan. Ini gaun biasa, yang kupakai saat bekerja."

Lelaki itu terdiam. Gaun itu memang terkesan biasa, tetapi itu bukanlah pakaian yang biasa dipakai oleh pembantu yang statusnya sama dengan budak di negeri ini, hanya 'orang-orang bebas' yang biasanya memakai gaun yang layak seperti itu.

"Apa anda 'orang bebas'?" tanya lelaki itu lagi, membuat mata wanita itu melebar karena terkejut lagi.

Wanita itu meringis. "Begitulah." Dia tersenyum, memeras kain yang tadi dibasahkannya ke dalam air di baskom, dan lalu menjulurkannya ke wajah lelaki itu. "Boleh aku menyentuhmu?" tanyanya. "Yah... walau mungkin aku tidak perlu bertanya lagi karena aku sudah menyentuhmu untuk mengobati luka-lukamu." lanjutnya, tersenyum malu.

Lelaki itu hanya mengangguk.

Dia sedikit gemetar ketika kain basah itu diusapkan ke wajahnya, dan mengernyit ketika mengenai luka-lukanya, tetapi merasa sejuk karena usapan yang lembut itu. Sudah lama sekali dia tidak merasakannya, selama ini yang dia rasakan hanyalah perlakuan kasar.

Derap kaki bergema dari balik pintu, dan semakin keras seiring semakin dekatnya suara itu, diiringi suara gemerisik besi, sebelum pintu terbuka keras dan seorang lelaki yang memiliki rambut yang sama seperti wanita yang merawatnya masuk.

"Shizu, dia sudah bangun?!" sahut lelaki itu.

Wanita yang tengah mengobati itu menoleh, dan merengut. "Kak Jou, jangan teriak-teriak. Kau membuat takut anak ini." omelnya, tangannya merasakan getaran kecil dari tubuh yang sedang dibasuhnya.

Jou menoleh ke arah lelaki yang tubuhnya tegang itu, sebelum kemudian tertawa gugup sembari menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Ahaha... maaf, maaf. Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya.

Budak itu mengangguk pelan.

Shizu menghela nafas. "Tentu saja dia kenapa-kenapa. Kau lihat sendiri luka-lukanya saat master membawanya kemari, kan?"

Jou cemberut. "Iya, sih. Tapi, kan..." rengeknya.

"Sa-saya baik-baik saja..." gumam si budak, mencoba menenangkan dua kakak-adik itu.

Shizu dan Jou langsung menoleh kaget mendengar suara si budak. Wanita itu tersenyum lembut ke arahnya, sebelum berbalik untuk membasahi lap lagi. Jou lalu merangkul budak itu, dan berbisik padanya. "Kau tahu, kalau boleh kusarankan lebih baik kau jangan dekat-dekat Shizu."

Budak itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya, bingung. "Kenapa?"

Mata Jou menyipit. "Dia itu inkarnasi iblis paling jahat diantara yang terjahat."

Sang budak terbelalak. "Apa?" tanyanya, terkejut. "Kenapa bisa? Dia tidak terlihat seperti itu."

Jou melipat tangan di depan dada. "Jangan tertipu dengan penampilannya. Dia bisa lolos seleksi sebagai putri kegelapan."

TWAAAACK!

"OOOOOOOWWWWWW!" jerit Jounochi, memegang kepalanya yang benjol karena baskom yang dilempar Shizu. "Apa-apaan kau, Shizu?!"

Kedut terlihat di dahi Shizu. "Siapa yang kau sebut dengan putri kegelapan, hm?" Aura gelap menyebar, membuat Jou langsung bersembunyi di belakang teman budak mereka.

"A-ampuuuun, nona! Hamba tidak akan melakukannya lagi!" teriak Jou, sambil sujud cepat (anime-style) di depan Shizu yang berkacak pinggang.

Mata si budak membulat. "Shizu... seorang nona...?"

Jou dan Shizu langsung membatu. "Bu-bukan, kok! Itu cuma candaan Kak Jou saja!" kata Shizu, berusaha menjelaskan. "Jangan dianggap serius."

Jou mengangguk-angguk cepat. "Benar! Walaupun dia memang seorang nona, tidak mungkin aku akan memanggilnya 'nona'! Biar dia kejam begitu juga dia adik kembarku!"

Kalimat terakhir Jou mendapat jotosan maut dari 'sang kejam'.

"O-oh... begitu..." gumam budak itu, masih merasa terkejut dengan sikap kocak dua bersaudara itu.

Shizu lalu mendelik ke arah Jou yang masih tepar. "Terus, kenapa kau kemari, kak Jou?"

Secara otomatis, Jou langsung bangun. "Oh, iya! Aku datang untuk menjemput kalian! Ini waktunya sarapan!"

Mata Shizu langsung lebar. "Sudah waktunya?!" Dia lalu segera memakaikan baju ke budak yang dia rawat. "Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi, kakak bodoh!"

Jou menggaruk belakang kepalanya, tertawa. "Aku lupa."

Jawaban Jou membuat baskom kembali mendarat di kepalanya.

* * *

Ruang makan dipenuhi bunyi dentingan cangkir, tatakan, dan piring. Suara-suara ramai bergema di sana. Seorang lelaki berambut cokelat langsung melambaikan tangannya begitu melihat Jou masuk ke ruangan.

"Hei, qäid! Di sini!" serunya, santai.

Jou langsung berlari ke arahnya. "Yo, Amun! Masih ada sisa?!"

Para lelaki lain tertawa begitu mendengar pertanyaan Jou. "Tenang, qäid! Kami tahu kau butuh makan banyak untuk tugas hari ini, jadi kami menyisakan ini!" seru seorang lelaki berambut hitam dan bertubuh kekar, dia mengibaskan tangannya ke arah piring-piring yang tersaji di atas meja.

Mata Jou langsung berbinar-binar. "Makasih! Aku bersyukur pada Ra karena diberi anak buah sebaik kalian!" seru Jou, bercucuran air mata syukur.

Ekspresi wajah Jou membuat tawa semakin keras.

Seorang lelaki botak menyela. "Justru kami yang seharusnya bersyukur. Kami dipimpin oleh qäid yang baik hati sepertimu. Jarang sekali ada qäid yang menghargai para tentaranya."

"Oh, iya. Katanya ada anak baru yang masuk, ya?" tanya Amun, memperhatikan Jou yang makan dengan rakus.

Jou mengangguk, sementara menelan makanan yang berjubel di mulutnya. "Yep, tadi aku sudah bertemu dengannya. Dia tadi lagi ganti baju, mungkin sebentar lagi dia dan Shizu bakal sampai ke sini."

Lelaki berambut hitam berkepang lalu mendekat ke arahnya. "Terus? Gimana dia? Cakep, nggak?" tanyanya penuh ketertarikan.

Lelaki botak yang tadi langsung menjitak temannya itu. "Dasar kau ini! Tidak bisa kau tidak jelalatan setiap melihat anak baru, Amir?"

Amir mengelus kepalanya yang sakit. "Tidak apa-apa, kan? Jarang sekali Tuan Yugi membawa pulang _mamluk_ bersamanya. Biasanya budak yang dia beli di jemput kalau bukan oleh qäid kita ini, pasti oleh Tuan Heba."

"Sebenarnya orangnya di luar dugaan." sela Jou, sambil mengunyah makanan. "Kuberitahu supaya kalian tidak kaget lagi, wajah mamluk itu sangat mirip dengan Yugi. Mungkin itu sebabnya dia langsung membelinya tanpa pikir panjang." lanjutnya santai, seakan hal itu bukanlah hal besar.

Mendengar ucapan Jou, beberapa pasang mata langsung membulat. "Sumpah?!" teriak Amun, tergelak. Yang lainnya hanya terpaku.

Jou mengangguk. "Kalau tidak percaya, lihat saja sendiri nanti."

Baru saja Jou mengatakan itu, Shizu muncul dengan seorang lelaki yang adalah mamluk itu berjalan di belakangnya. Suara ramai di sana mendadak berhenti begitu mereka memasuki ruangan. Semua kepala berputar untuk melihat siapa pendatang baru tersebut, sebelum kebisingan terdengar kembali.

Para lelaki yang semeja dengan Jou terbelalak tidak percaya. Amun bersiul, takjub dengan kemiripan budak itu dengan tuan mereka, walau warna kulit dan mata berbeda.

Shizu menuntun mamluk itu ke meja, jauh di pojok, tempat satu kelompok yang terdiri dari tiga wanita dan dua pria duduk, dan menarik kursi untuk mamluk itu. Mereka semua memakai pakaian sebagus yang dikenakan Shizu, membuat mamluk itu merasa risih. Salah satu dari dua pria itu terus makan, tidak mempedulikannya.

"Kau mau makan apa, sayang?" tanya seorang wanita paruh baya yang keibuan, dia mengambil piring dan nasi.

Mamluk itu menunduk, merasa malu dengan senyum ramah yang diberikan padanya. "A-apapun tidak masalah..." gumamnya pelan, merasa tidak yakin.

Wanita itu memandang penuh pengertian ke arah mamluk yang gelisah itu. Dia lalu mengambil dua potong ayam, menuangkan sayur, dan menaruh buah di pinggirnya, sebelum dihidangkan di depan mamluk baru itu.

Mamluk itu menatap makanan yang terhidang di depannya dengan mata lebar. Dia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah wanita yang jauh lebih tua darinya itu dengan perasaan tidak percaya. "Anu... apa... anda tidak salah...? Makanan ini..."

Seorang wanita berumur duapuluhan menyela. "Itu memang jatah makanan untuk kami. Kaget, ya?" tanyanya, nyengir.

Mamluk itu mengangguk.

Wanita paruh baya yang tadi tersenyum lembut. "Aku tahu ini sangat mengejutkanmu, tapi memang beginilah kehidupan kami di sini. Daerah ini sangat berbeda dengan daerah-daerah yang lain. Kami pun awalnya kaget ketika pertama kali tiba di sini. Kerajaan ini bisa dibilang kerajaan bebas, tidak ada perbedaan status antara bangsawan, menteri, prajurit, pembantu, bahkan budak. Di sini hal itu hanyalah nama belaka, kita hidup rukun di sini."

"Ini... kerajaan? Bukan kota... atau semacamnya?" tanya mamluk itu, dengan mata lebar.

Shizu tersenyum ke arahnya. "Ya, begitulah. Setelah makan, aku akan membawamu mengelilingi tempat ini. Yugi melarangmu keluar dari area istana untuk beberapa hari, jadi untuk sekarang kau hanya bisa berjalan-jalan sampai batas gerbang istana saja."

Mata mamluk itu semakin lebar. "Istana...? jadi, saya bukan di tempat seorang bangsawan... atau yang lainnya...?"

Semua wanita yang duduk semeja langsung terdiam menatapnya. Wanita berambut hitam pendek melirik ke arah Shizu dengan tatapan mengomeli. "Shizu, kau tidak menjelaskan apapun padanya sebelum kemari, ya?"

Shizu tertawa malu. "Ahaha... maaf, dia baru saja sadar ketika Kak Jou datang untuk menjemput kami, jadi aku tidak punya waktu menjelaskan."

Seorang lelaki pirang yang sebaya dengan mamluk itu menggelengkan kepala. "Dasar ceroboh." Dia lalu nyengir lebar. "Kau makanlah dulu, nanti kami akan menjelaskan semuanya." Dia mengulurkan tangannya. "Aku Jud. Pembantu yang mengurus para prajurit tentara. Senang bertemu denganmu."

Mamluk itu terdiam sesaat menatap tangan yang diulurkan padanya, sebelum dia mengangkat tangannya untuk menjabat, dan tersenyum simpul.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Jud, senyumnya semakin lebar.

Mamluk itu menunduk. "Saya... tidak tahu siapa namaku..."

Hal itu membuat yang lain terkejut. Seorang wanita paruh baya menatap khawatir ke arahnya. "Kau hilang ingatan...? Kalau begitu... apa kau _mamluk julban_?" tanyanya.

Sang budak menggeleng pelan. "Bukan. Saya pernah melayani beberapan majikan lain sebelumnya."

Wanita berambut hitam pendek lalu tersenyum lembut ke arahnya. "Majikanmu memanggilmu dengan nama apa?"

"Beliau tidak memberi saya nama. Beliau hanya memanggil saya dengan sebutan 'budak'."

Jawaban mamluk itu membuat para wanita bersimpati. Wanita paruh baya itu langsung memeluk si mamluk, diikuti dengan wanita-wanita lainnya, Jud pun ikut memeluknya.

"Namaku Qisa." kata wanita berumur duapuluhan. Dia mengelus kepala si mamluk, sementara tangannya yang lain menunjuk wanita berambut hitam pendek. "Dia Adawi. Lalu dia..." menunjuk ke wanita paruh baya. "...Qahira. Kalau kau merasa namanya sulit untuk diucapkan, kau bisa memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'ibu'. Dia sudah seperti ibu di antara kami."

Qahira tersenyum lembut ke arah mereka.

Qisa lalu menunjuk pria bertudung putih yang tidak mempedulikan mereka dan masih terus makan. "Dia Radi. Jangan biarkan sikapnya yang dingin melukaimu, dia orangnya sangat baik jika kamu sudah sangat mengenalnya."

Radi melontarkan sepotong kentang dengan sendok ke kepala Qisa, membuat Qisa mendelik tajam ke arahnya – yang tidak dia pedulikan.

Mamluk itu tersenyum atas keramahan teman barunya. "Salam kenal, maaf aku tidak bisa memberitahu namaku..."

Adawi menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa. Kami mengerti, kok. Lagipula, kalau kau bilang pada Tuan Yugi bahwa kau tidak ingat namamu, dia pasti akan memberimu nama. Dia orangnya sangat baik." Dia menghela nafas. "Kalau saja dia memperlihatkan 'ketertarikan' pada orang lain, aku siap untuk mendekatinya kapan saja."

Jud tertawa dengan ucapan Adawi. "Tenang. Bukan hanya kau saja, semua orang di kerajaan ini juga berpikir begitu."

Sang budak menatap bingung ke arah mereka. "Tuan Yugi? Siapa itu?" tanyanya.

Mata Adawi dan Jud langsung lebar. "Kau tidak tahu?!" seru mereka, membuat orang-orang yang ada di sana menoleh ke arah mereka. Jud tertawa malu. "Maaf." Mereka berdua duduk ketika suasana kembali ramai.

"Masa kau tidak tahu?" bisik Adawi. "Kan, kau dibawa kemari olehnya."

Si mamluk terdiam, seorang lelaki berwajah mirip dengannya yang membelinya terlintas di kepala. "Oh... dia..." gumamnya.

Jud memutar bola matanya. "Yeah, dia."

"Jadi... apa dia majikan saya?" tanya mamluk itu.

Semuanya mengangguk. "Bukan hanya majikanmu saja, dia majikan kami semua – walau dia tidak ingin dianggap majikan oleh kami." kata Qisa.

"Kenapa itu...?"

"Karena dia orang aneh." kata Radi, untuk pertama kalinya suaranya terdengar.

Qisa menggeplak kepala Radi. "Aku, sebagai salah satu penggemar Tuan Yugi, tidak akan membiarkan kau menghinanya."

Radi menatap tajam ke arah wanita itu.

Shizu tersenyum dengan tingkah teman-temannya. "Mungkin sebutan 'orang aneh' memang cocok."

Ucapan Shizu mendapat delik tajam dari tiga pasang mata.

Shizu masih tersenyum. "Benar, kan? Yugi membeli kita, tapi bukannya memperbudak kita, dia malah membebaskan kita dari status itu. Tidak ada orang seaneh itu di seluruh negeri ini."

"Makanya kita menjadi tidak ingin meninggalkannya." kata Jud, menghela nafas puas.

Mendengar obrolan mereka, membuat mamluk itu semakin bertanya-tanya. Dia semakin penasaran tentang orang yang telah membelinya itu. Dia lalu memandang sekeliling, melihat orang-orang yang – sekiranya – berstatus sama dengannya tertawa gembira. Jarang sekali dia melihat suasana ceria yang terkesan bebas seperti ini di ruangan untuk para budak dan pembantu. Dia lalu menoleh ke arah kanannya, Jou melambaikan tangannya, terlihat para pria lain yang di dekat Jou ikut melambaikan tangan ke arahnya, membuatnya membalas lambaian itu dengan sedikit ragu sebelum kembali terfokus ke makanannya. Biasanya prajurit dan budak tidak diperbolehkan makan di satu ruangan, karena status mereka berbeda jauh.

Tempat ini benar-benar sangat berbeda.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal nama, aku teringat sesuatu." Suara Shizu membawanya kembali dari lamunannya. Dia mengangkat wajahnya, melihat Shizu tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Apa?" tanya Jud, mengangkat sebelah alis.

Senyum Shizu semakin lebar. "Ketika Yugi membawa dia ke kamarku," Dia menunjuk mamluk yang duduk di sampingnya. "Dia menggumamkan sesuatu, sementara matanya mengarah padanya."

"He? Apa?" tanya Qisa, menelengkan kepalanya.

"Dia bilang…" Shizu mengelus kepala si mamluk. "…Yami."

**TBC…**

**Translate :**

Mushrabiyya : Jendela kayu

Mamluk : Budak

Mamluk julban : Budak baru

Qäid : Jendral

**A/N :**

Noir : (tepuk tangan) Hebat! Hebat! Fic ini hiatus selama dua tahun! Rekor, deh! Kirain nggak bakalan dilanjutin!

Author : ('-_-) Dilanjutin, kok. Fic-fic saya sudah dipastikan akan selalu dilanjutkan, hanya saja entah kapan akan dilanjutkannya.

Noir : (baca review) Tapi, saying, ya! Semuanya udah pada tahu siapa budak itu!

Author : (shrugged) Memang kenapa? Saya tidak berusaha menyembunyikan identitasnya, kok.

Noir : (noleh kaget) Tapi-! Tapi, elo, kan, sukanya bikin cerita dengan tokohnya misterius di awal-awal!

Author : ( ~_o) So?

Noir : (speechless)

Author : Kalau tidak ada lagi yang mau dibicarakan… (smile at reader) Dibawah ini adalah jawaban review anda semua. Maaf, review-review yang sebelumnya tidak saya jawab.

###

**To Ka Hime Shiseiten :**

Noir : (lambai tangan lebay) Halo, Ka! Lama nggak ketemu! (^o^)/

Author : (bows) Terima kasih sudah menjadi pembaca tetap fic-fic saya. Dan… (ngelirik review) Masih untung Shin nggak ada dalam 'pelelangan'. ('-_-)

Noir : Yup! Btw, mana si kakek? Kok, dia nggak ada. Ini PELELANGAN ATEM, lho!

Author : (shrugged) Entahlah…

###

**To N. Yufa :**

Author : Terima kasih telah membaca dan mereview fic ini. (^_^)

###

**To Messiah Hikari/Reverend Sullivan/Gabriel Lacrimosa/err… whatever :**

Noir : (sweatdrop) Keseringan ganti nama, sih, ya. Jadinya bingung mau manggil apa.

Author : (sweatdrop akut) Yeah… ('==) Terima kasih, Messy-san. Dan entahlah siapa budak yang diperebutkan Yugi.

Noir : Jangan sok misterius. Mereka udah tahu itu siapa.

###

**To Satia Vathi :**

Noir : Yugi? Memperlakukan orang sebagai budak sex? Nggak salah, tuh? Nggak mungkin, ah! (O_o)

Author : ( ~_o) Bisa saja, kan. Namanya juga (spongebob mode on) "unleash your imagination".

###

**To The Fallen Kuriboh :**

Author : (-w-) Benar… ada 4 anak kembar berambut bintang berponi pirang.

Noir : (ngakak) Kalau dijejerin jadi hotel bintang 4!

Author : Seth akan muncul, tapi di book… dua? Tiga?

Noir : Sebenarnya Scarlet-sama sudah membuat timeline alurnya. Dia sudah membuat sampai book 4, tapi karena dia tipe orang-yang-kalau-sudah-di-depan-laptop-apa-yang-mau-ditulis-langsung-hilang, dia bisa hiatus sampai 2 tahun begini!

Author : Iya, sori, deh. ('==)

###

**To Windzhy Kazuma :**

Author : Tenang. Saya tidak berencana membuat fic ini menjadi sad ending, kok.

Noir : (ngelirik Author) Tapi, pasti nanti bakal jadi sad ending, kan?

Author : (evil smile) Tidak, ah. Kasihan Atem menderita terus.

Noir : (sweatdrop) Tapi, senyummu nggak mengatakan itu, tuh.

###

**To Adel :**

Noir : Ini ada author note plus cuap-cuapnya.

Author : Maaf, waktu itu saya lagi nggak mood bikin author note, jadi… (-/-)\

###

**To Karin no Kamichama/Rei Death Altema/MrsTairin28071996/err… whatever again :**

Noir : (sweatdrop) Ini juga sama aja… keseringan ganti nama.

Author : (sweatdrop + angguk)

Noir : Kayaknya nomer di belakang penname-nya sekarang itu tanggal lahirnya dia, deh. ('==)

Author : ('==)a Errm… ('^_^) Pokoknya terima kasih sudah menyukai fic ini, Rei-san.

###

**To dra-minatoshiro :**

Noir : Ya, eyalah, Yugi kaya. Dia majikan di istananya dan punya banyak pembantu.

Author : (bows) Maafkan kelakuan 'anak' saya yang tidak tahu diri ini.

Noir : Hei!

Author : (bows) Terima kasih sudah menjadi pengunjung fic ini.

###

**To Kimkeyra :**

Noir : Udah gw bilang berkali-kali JANGAN NGAREPIN AUTHOR UPDATE KILAT! Dia orangnya suka hiatus!

Author : ('=/=)\ Makasih. Jadi malu saya.

Noir : (glare) Gw bukan muji elo!

###

**To Misyel & Windzhy Kazuma :**

Noir : Dibilang Author itu orangnya suka hiatus.

Author : ('==)a

###

**To Runa-chan Ryuuokami :**

Author : Ini sudah update, sayang.

Noir : Dan entah akan hiatus berapa lama sebelum chapter berikutnya muncul.

Author : Ah~ Kau ini tahu saja.

Noir : (sigh)

###

Author : (bows like Sebastian) Terima kasih telah membaca, mereview, serta mem-fave, fic ini. Saya sangat menghargainya. Apalagi bagi kalian yang suka, saya tersanjung.

Noir : Makanya jangan hiatus lama.

Author : Apa boleh buat. Wangsit datangnya lama. Chapter ini saja tanggung.

Noir : (hela nafas lagi sambil megang plakat bertuliskan "Please review if don't mind")

….

….

….

With crimson camellia,

#

Scarlet Natsume.


End file.
